


The Pale Manuever

by ladytrollfishes (tangelotime)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, and really ill timed dramatic pale confessions, contains mauling, improper use of sanders, this is fantrolls, this is ic rpf written by an npc to piss off another character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangelotime/pseuds/ladytrollfishes
Summary: The IC rpf fic of the prizefighter the Wordsmith, who writes terrible fanfiction of his opponents. His last piece before his hands were both broken by the unhappy subject of this fic.RIP wordsmith, their talent has truly left a mark on this world.





	The Pale Manuever

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Tumblr here. http://ladytrollfishes.tumblr.com/post/164331055200/
> 
> Hadean and Sipara don't actually belong to me, but to rebatrolls and activatingAggro on tumblr, respectively. I just wrote this thing because I was challenged not to.

Hadean flexed his hands and he prepared to take on his next opponent: Tumaro the Terrible.

Tumaro was new on the scene, but had rapidly risen through the ranks with sword and shield. He was blue blooded and barrel chested, and he was here to win. He had only fought a few times but he had taken trophies- broken horns of those he had beaten.

Hadean was here to win too, but he was nervous. It wasn’t every day he had to fight a highblood, both bigger, and most likely stronger. He flexed his hands as he waited for the bell to start. Behind him, he could hear his good friend, and pale crush, Sipara Nzinga cheering him on.

“You can do it Hads!” She yelled. “Kick his ass!!”

Sipara was famous for her prize fights. No one took on her without wanting to rip her head off, but Hadean’s pumper of pumpers bled a pale love for her. Their ringside jostling, their witty and biting banter, from what else could the foundation of a hive made pale be made of?

Still, he had no idea if she felt the same way for him. He was scared to ask- for what if she didn’t? Would their ring side jostling cease? How could he bear to climb back into the ring without her shouts of support egging him on?

The bell to start went off. Hadean immediately formed a spear from his psi to keep distance from Tumaro.

“Take this!” he yelled, twirling the spear and thrusting it forward. Tumaro only grinned, raising his arms to welcome the blow. As the spear got closer and closer it suddenly disintegrated.

Hadean backed up, fear in his eyes. He knew what he was dealing with now.

Tumaro was a nullifier.

The Terrible advanced, casting his sword outside the ring, needing only his shield to deal with the unarmed maroonblood.

“Come on Hadean!!” Sipara screamed. “You fucking got this!”

Filled with the rigor of love, Hadean put up his goddamn dukes.

“You want a piece of me?” He roars, and charges in recklessly.

“Oh yeah,” Tumaro said in a low grumble. “I want a piece of you.”

The hulking blueblood smashed the shield into Hadean’s face, sending him sprawling into the mat. A trickle of blood flowed from his nose as he crumpled to the ground.

“Come on!!” Sipara screamed.

Hadean wiped the blood from his nose and tried to push up off of the ground, but Tumaro’s foot pressed him back down.

The crowd screamed as the referees start blowing whistles but none of it stops Tumaro. He reaches down to grab the glowing ball between Hadean’s horn.

“What are you doing?” Hadean yelled, trying to punch Tumaro and failing miserably as he just stepped him further into the mat.

Tumaro tugged on the horn, his nullifying powers dousing the psionic fire, and yet it doesn’t move. Hadean grabbed his foot and tried to shove it aside, but his efforts were useless as a baby meowbeast’s struggle. Horns. Tumaro was a horn collector. Where were the referees?

“I thought this might happen,” Tumaro growled, ignoring Hadean completely. He stepped off and kicked him in the gut. Hadean retched, rolling over onto his stomach but Tumaro sat on his back keeping him from turning around.

He grabbed Hadean’s horn, yanking his head back, and pulled out a battery operated sander with the other and turned it on.

“WHAT THE FUCK??” Hadean and Sipara both yelled as Tumaro put it against the floating horn. Hadean shrieked as horn dust flew everywhere, trying to jerk his head back but the burly blueblood has a good grip on his horn.

His neck ached, as his weird little floating horn got obliterated in a matter of seconds.

After he was done, Tumaro slammed Hadean’s head back into the mat. Tears sprung to Hadean’s eyes, red streams flowing from his face and into the ground.

“HADEAN!” Sipara screamed and leapt over the boundaries full on slugging Tumaro in the face. The crowd went wild, as Tumaro hit the mat, the air rushing out of his lungs.

The referees swarm into the ring, as Hadean struggled to get to his feet, clinging to the rope barriers.

“FUCK YOU!” Sipara screamed, sending a referee flying. Hadean stopped to admire it. Yeah he’d pap that. But if she didn’t stop, maybe no referees would do her matches anymore. She had to stop.

“Sipara!” He called through the din. Instantly, Sipara barreled over to his side, tenderly caressing his face.

“Hey bub,” she said, tears only just bubbling up in her eyes. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Sipara scooped up Hadean in her arms, then snarled at the pack of referees. Hadean clung to her neck, wincing as his ribs twinges, feeling safe in her arms.

“Fuck all of you motherfuckers,” Sipara declared. “Do your goddamn job!” Then she hopped the barrier, and bullrushed her through the crowd to the medbay.

Sipara kicked open the door, hollering. “GET HIM A MED CART! HE’S INJURED!”

Hadean blushed, embarrassed at her concern. “Sips,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, almost a pap, “it’s okay really I’m fine.”

The medicullers gathered around, pointing out a bed for Sipara to put him on. She staggered to it, and laid him down gently, taking a seat by his side as a mediculler checked him over.

Sipara took a seat next to him, head bowed, and reached for his hand.

“Hads,” she whispered. “I was so scared.”

Hadean turned his head and smiled at her. “Sipara, I’m fine,” he murmured.

“But your horn!” She wailed.

Hadean just pulled his hand from hers and brought it up to her cheek, papping it gently.

“Shhh,” he said. “It’s fine. It’s really fine as long as you’re by my side.”

The loss of the third horn was nothing compared to the warmth of her concern.

Sipara looked back at him, eyes wide with shock.

“Hads,” she whispered. “You’re–” she broke off, incredulous, as a smile crept onto her face. “You too?”

Hadean nodded, still weak. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m pale for you, Sipara Nzinga.”

Red tears bubbled into Sipara’s eyes and spilled over.

“I’m pale for you too,” she sobbed. “Oh Hadean!”

Darkness was starting to encroach at the edge of Hadean’s vision, as his eyes started to droop shut. Suddenly he was so tired.

“Hadean?” Sipara cried. “Hadean!”

But it was too late. He had fallen unconscious.

 

—-

unu I hope you guyz all liked this chapter!!!!! <3 <3 kisses!!! There’s so much more in store! PLEASE R&R FOR EXPLICIT PILING NEXT CHAPTER! ;) ;0 DLDR, CW PILLOWS AND MANICURES.

Will Hadean remember his confession????? Will Sipara take revenge???????? Will Hadean’s third horn ever re-

lmfao jk MotHErfuckErs. THIs Is for you spITfIrE. fuck you. fuck your stupId goddamn horn.

you bETTEr rEad THis ouT Loud on THE strEaM. THInk of all THE swEET vIEws. €>:)

I’ll be waTcHIng THat sTrEaM and If you don’T rEad ouT loud THis IM MEMorIzIng it and rECITIng IT durIng the Match.

\- THE wordsMITH


End file.
